High voltage semiconductor devices include an insulated gate bipolar mode transistor (IGBT), a power metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), a bipolar transistor, and so on.
In particular, the IGBT is a combined switching device of the power MOSFET and the bipolar transistor. The IGBT has low driving power, a high switching speed, a high breakdown voltage and a high current density. The IGBT may include emitters formed on one surface of a substrate and a collector formed on the other surface of the substrate. With this configuration, the IGBT has a channel formed in a vertical direction.